darinnafandomcom-20200214-history
Achaeril
Description Achaeril was a heavily populated planet in the Inner Colonies. Although nearby Ataea was the capital of the Gotal sector, it was Achaeril that was the most important planet in the sector, evidenced by it holding its own seat in the Senate. Sub-tropical Achaeril was the start point for Miriam's Way, a major regional hyperlane in the Inner Colonies. It connected to Mivada and Kiabror via the route. Achaeril was also in close proximity to the major hyperlane known as The Loop. The planet was colonised by 10,000 Humans and Goenda in the early expansion era called Nawari (named after a famous explorer) and the native Rinn warmly welcomed them. Home to a prestigious military academy that served the Colonies, Achaeril also boasted one of the most powerful planetary shields in the known galaxy. The monolithic academy was constructed in 2402 BTA, during the midst of the Rune Wars, and was originally governed by a number of Samurai warriors, who taught Republic troopers how to fight. Achaeril soon became one of the bright beacons of the Colonies, with parallel prestige to that of a Core world. It gave the Republic at least four chancellors, the most famous being Mara Judoon, a fiery woman who served 15 years from 1644 to 1629 BTA. She was a close ally of the Samurai and was remembered for founding the Judicaries. After her time as chancellor she became Supreme Judiciary. Achaeril became a major asset to Kvarn Industries, which was the primary company in shield technology by 1400 BTA. As such Achaeril was the first planet to be equipped with Kvarn's revolutionary shields, and continued to have state-of-the-art shields right up to the modern era. Achaeril's planetary shield was thus its primary defence, but it still retained a powerful fleet to ward off any would-be attacker. By the modern era it numbered 35 vessels, all with Kvarn shielding. An early warning beacon was also located on the edge of the Achaea system. Rinn medicine was used extensively throughout the galaxy and consisted of herbs, acids and even the blood of a swamp creature called goai. A goai's blood was regenerative and surprisingly compatible with most species' fluid systems. Despite being somewhat scorned as traditional tribal voodoo, Rinn medicine remained highly popular throughout the Colonies. Achaeril was the headquarters of the Order of Teuta, a Shuue organization founded in 1190 BTA. The Grand Master of the Order was declared an honourary member of the Samurai High Council in 929 BTA.The Order survived the purges of Tar Ulto, although it abandoned the use of violence during the Imperial period. It had cloisters on Vendes, Mamotar, Konira, Menusarka and Villda. The Teutans were primarily healers and as such most doctors on Achaeril were members of the Order. Achaeril gained increased political clout in 119 BTA, when it became the seat of a Republic provincial congress, newly created under Chancellor Kile Lamorra's Centralization of the Provinces Act. Despite their planet's prestige within the Republic, many Achaerilds began to tire of the corruption in the Senate, especially among the large Ki'abra minority, who valued honour above most things. The planet's representative in the Senate at the time, Tonnie Draesh[[, was a close friend to Chancellor [[Lirk Tenk. Her political skills were admired by many and it was perhaps her influence that kept Achaeril within the Republic until so late in the Great War. Achaeril was in fact the base of the Great War's instigator, Tar Tyranos, the shadowy Lord of the Ninja. In 95 BTA Tyranos was discovered by his former Samurai mentor, Trelos Brahni, who dueled the dark lord in an abandoned factory near Lake Canda. Brahni perished in the fight and Tyranos decided to relocate soon after to avoid further Samurai trails. By 86 BTA a clear division of opinion had arisen on Achaeril, with the Rinn and Ki'abra being pro-secession whilst the academy students (who numbered nearly a million) were staunch loyalists. A bloody street battle erupted that year in Til'Daru, with many fatalities. By 82 BTA the once united world was in chaos, although the pro-secession camp was victorious. Governor Botane declared Achaeril's secession from the Republic and allowed the students safe passage to their homeworlds. A segment of the Darinna Defence Force, Defence Group II, was based at Achaeril. When Achaeril seceded from the Republic during the Great War most of the fleet remained loyal to Darinn and undertook a fighting withdrawal, regrouping at Resilli. Achaeril would become a major member of the Confederacy. It remained a Confederate stronghold right up until the last six months of the war. Due to its strategic location and excellent defences much of the surviving Confederate navy was based there. Hence the planet became one of the key targets of Republic High Command in the final campaigns. Fall of Achaeril Achaeril was reconquered by the Darinna Republic in November 78 BTA when Darinna Admiral Josc Hansen's Third Fleet entered the Achaea system, swiftly destroying the early warning system. Hansen's masterful tactics prevented the Confederates from being alerted until it was too late. However Republic Intelligence had badly misread just how large Achaeril's fleet was - it outnumbered Hansen's forces by a quarter. Hansen opted for a full scale assault, catching the Confederate commander offguard. In the first day of the battle Hansen had neutralised almost one quarter of the enemy fleet, giving him an equal measure of vessels. 5 days into the siege, Hansen suddenly changed tactics, withdrawing to just inside the gas giant Endisea's rings to feign defeat. Botane, now in command of the Confederate fleet, was fooled into advancing out of Achaeril's protective shield, hoping to trap Hansen between the gas giant and it's hazardous rings. However Hansen had deployed 20 of his fastest ships among the wreckage of the past five day battle, where they shut down most power to avoid detection. When Botane ordered the planetary shield lifted to move his out his fleet, Hansen's attack force roared to life just as the Confederate vessels had left the shield perimeter. Before Botane could reactivate the shield the Republic force had advanced past the perimeter and was threatening to bombard the surface of Achaeril if Botane didn't surrender. Botane refused, calling their bluff. Instead he split his fleet into two divisions, with the second to return and destroy the new threat. Hansen immediatly attacked now that his main force was bigger and succeeded in destroying 60% of Botane's fleet. With much of his fleet in ruins and enemy vessels able to fire on the planet, Botane surrendered, although it would be a further four days before several Confederate troop battalions on the planet honoured the agreement. The Battle of Achaeril became regarded as the pivotal battle after which the Confederacy rapidly fell apart. Post-Great War Forcibly reincorporated into the Republic, Achaeril shared the same fate as any other former secessionist world by being forbid senatorial representation and having the status of an 'Reintregrated Territory', at least until 58 BTA when Chancellor Iellos Brim called for reconciliation between the Republic and ex-Confederate members. Tilon Nurr, a militaristic Nationalist, was elected as the first post-war senator and served for at least 45 years. It was Senator Nurr that proposed the Naval Act of 13 BTA. Achaeril's naval base received a permanently stationed Koi class battleship in 49 BTA. In 21 BTA Governor Ramade Dunst authorised the Potik Mining Corporation to begin the extraction of various fuel gases abundant in the atmosphere of Endisea, something previously illegal. Four fuel depots were built in Endisea's orbit and remained in use during the modern era, although the amount of gas siphoned became monitored to allow it to be naturally replenished. The celebrated naval officer Horton Beta graduated from Achaeril Academy around this time and still served the Republic, later the Empire, in the 10s ATA. In 3 BTA the Darinna Senate controversially passed the Armed Forces Act, creating a formal military in the Republic for the first time in peacetime. Achaeril's senator at the time was Nationalist Arto Remell, who voted in favour of the bill. Achaeril was expected to favour the act anyway given its status as a military academy. The academy would receive 500,000 extra students a year under the conscription laws. In the Limitation Act of 5 ATA, Achaeril was one of only 150 worlds to retain senatorial representation, due to its importance in the Republic. It also became the new sector capital, taking the title from nearby Ataea. This status was reversed by the Restored Senate. Senator Remell remained a fervent supporter of the Emperor, dying in 8 ATA. The Emperor appointed Aalis Rotor as his successor, who was just as loyal. The planet's last senator in the Darinna Republic, Aalis Rotor, became the Tarali Deputy of Achaeril in 18 ATA, turning the planet into a fortress world and governing it with an iron fist. He established a gladiatorial arena, filling it with local predators and beasts from across the galaxy.Manton Krimai had to fight in the arena as one of his Samurai tests tasked by Master Wyere. The Galactic Rebellion launched an abortive attack on Achaeril in 32 ATA, suffering massive casualties. This disastrous battle persuaded the Rebellion to avoid pitched engagements and focus on hit and run campaigns. The heavily defended world remained in Imperial hands until 44 ATA, after a tactical mistake by Davan Cull to move Achaeril's eight defence cruisers to the Kairoo system enabled the Restored Republic to successfully occupy the planet. In accordance with new Republic law a referendum was held on whether Achaeril wished to rejoin the Republic. The planetary population voted 78% in favour. The admission of Achaeril was both a strategic and tactical victory for the still nascent Republic. Sara Fluell became the planet's first senator in the Restored Senate. Much as when in the Darinna Republic Achaeril became the headquarters of the Restored Republic's Eighth Fleet. Achaeril prospered during its membership in the Restored Republic and exported some of the most advanced technology in the known galaxy. Because of this a smugglers' den opened in the seedier areas of Til'Daru. Efforts to shut it down were unsuccessful. By 100 ATA Achaeril had firmly reestablished itself as a centre of political, militaristic and economic prestige. List of senators *Tonnie Draesh (female Human) **circa 119 to circa 95 BTA **NPD *Tilon Nurr Nationalist 58 to circa 13 BTA male Human *Arto Remell Nationalist circa 5 BTA to 8 ATA male Human *Aalis Rotor 8 to 18 ATA male Human *Sara Fluell 44 to ? ATA female Human *Tiron Abrandin Democrat circa 90 to 100 ATA male Human